1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic apparatus, setting method of photography conditions, and recording medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a so-called “fully automatic camera” that automatically sets photography conditions and performs photography has been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-11289). This full automatic camera determines a photographic scene based on a subject image obtained from an imaging device, and automatically sets photography conditions (photography mode) of the camera according to this determined photographic scene. Therefore, without being inconvenienced with setting operations for photography conditions, it is possible for a user to perform photography and recording with appropriate photography conditions according to the photographic scene.
However, for fully automatic cameras, while it is possible for a user to perform photography and recording with appropriate photography conditions according to the photographic scene without being inconvenienced with setting operations for photography conditions, as mentioned above, the intention of the user is entirely unreflected in the photography conditions. Therefore, a demerit arises in that attributes that directly reflect the intention of the user are not imparted to the recorded image at all.
On the other hand, a manual camera is provided allowing photography conditions to be manually set and photography performed. With the manual camera, photography conditions are all manually set, and therefore the user's intention is directly reflected in the photography conditions. Therefore, it is possible to reflect the intention of the user in the recorded image. However, with the manual camera, since the user himself or herself must assess the photographic scene and manually set all photography conditions, even though the user's intention is directly reflected in the recorded image, a demerit arises in that the user is inconvenienced with a setting operation of the photography conditions.